


That Attraction Between Us

by ChrissyStriped



Series: Counting Stars [18]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aman (Tolkien), Anal Sex, BDSM, Belts, Butt Plugs, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fourth Age, M/M, Negotiations, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyStriped/pseuds/ChrissyStriped
Summary: Laiglas stared at him, his mouth hanging open. “I beg your pardon?”, he stammered and blushed when some things shot through his head, he sometimes dreamed of. Melkor and Mo in one bed with him... But: “Mablung... I’m sorry, but... you are my friend, I love you, but I don’t think of you like that.” Mablung laughed cheerfully. “You don’t have to be sorry for that, I feel the same about you. But I still think the four of us could have fun.”Melkor and Mablung have a proposal for their friends.(Mighty Love 'verse.)
Relationships: Melkor/Mablung/Mormirion/Laiglas
Series: Counting Stars [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369822
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the back of my mind for a while, needed a bit to make it work in my head.

“Laiglas, can I ask you something?” “Of course.” Laiglas jolted out of his observation of Melkor, who looked much too good in that red robe again. Mablung smirked knowingly. They were at _Mahtan's_ standing at the bar. “You think him hot, don’t you?” Laiglas’s face started to glow. “I... don’t know what you mean”, he said, but Mablung wasn’t fooled. “I’m not angry, Laiglas. I think that too, after all.” He winked at him. “And if _you_ won’t get angry with me, I’ll tell you that I think Mo as attractive as you Melkor.”

Laiglas raised his eyebrows, but he wasn’t that surprised. He knew how they talked about each other. “I wouldn’t want to take your place”, he said. “But Melkor _was_ the first man I had sex with.” He turned the signet ring on his finger. “And it is a good memory.” “I’m glad of that.” Mablung linked arms with him. “Not just because of you. Melkor would feel awful now, if it were different. What would you say, if Melkor and I would invite you and Mo to come upstairs with us later.”

Laiglas stared at him, his mouth hanging open. “I beg your pardon?”, he stammered and blushed when some things shot through his head, he sometimes dreamed of. Melkor and Mo in one bed with him... But: “Mablung... I’m sorry, but... you are my friend, I love you, but I don’t think of you like _that_.” Mablung laughed cheerfully. “You don’t have to be sorry for that, I feel the same about you. But I still think the four of us could have fun.”

Laiglas waved at the bartender and ordered liquor. “I need alcohol”, he said and downed the first shot. “You are mad, my friend.” Mablung grinned widely. “Does Melkor know?” “Of course, or do you think he’d let me out of this eyes that long otherwise. He’d have already dragged me back to the table otherwise.” Mablung winked at him and Laiglas shivered because he could joke about it.

“I don’t deny that the thought of doing this has a certain charm.” Laiglas sipped on his second glass a little more slowly. “But you want to kneel for them, don’t you?” “I would like that, yes, but if _that_ is your biggest concern, I’m okay with doing this without collar – and I’m sure Melkor would agree.” Laiglas groaned. “I would feel like a hypocrite if I’d forbid this to you just because I can see it.”

He closed his eyes and tried to ignore that they were standing in a crowd. He tried to imagine how it would be to watch Mo and Melkor treat Mablung like a slave. It would be just a game, but... “ _I_ can’t treat you like that”, he said decisively. “You don’t have to.” Mablung took his hand. “We don’t have to do anything sexual with each other. We agree after all, that we want Melkor and Mo, yes? And _I_ know that Melkor thinks you attractive...”

“If you want to say that you aren’t sure what Mo thinks of _you_ , I’ll throttle you. You should hear how he talks about you.” Laiglas took the sting from his words by embracing Mablung. He wasn’t jealous of him, just sometimes a little annoyed at how Mablung seemed to be unaware of his own attractiveness. “I think, I really want to do this”, he whispered into his ear. “And I’m a little frightened by that. You mean so much to me, all three of you. What if I blow it?”

Mablung hugged him tight. “You won’t. Shall we go to them and give Mo a shock?” Laiglas gave him a surprised look. “He doesn’t know?” He had supposed that Mo was in on it and they were just waiting for him. “We thought it would be better to talk with you first.” Mablung winked at him. “I’d really like to see his face when he hears about our offer.” Laiglas laughed. “Me, too. But... I can’t just jump into this. Let’s talk a little more about it – with them.”

Mablung nodded. “Of course. I didn’t intend to haul you off after a simple yes. And I am the one, after all, who needs to know the rules – I’ll get punished if I don’t follow them.” Laiglas shivered. “I still can’t understand why you even want to do this after you lived it for real.” Mablung laid his hands on his shoulders and looked so earnestly at him that Laiglas gulped. “I understand you, Laiglas. I know what memories you have of Melkor, when you imagine him and me like that. But that’s not how it is now. Maybe you’ll understand better after we shared this.”

They walked over to where Mo and Melkor were sitting, Melkor pulled Mablung on his lap. “He’s saying yes, herdir”, Mablung said and leaned into Melkor’s hand stroking his back. Melkor smiled at Laiglas. “That sounds good. Now we have only Mo to persuade.” “Of what?”, Mo asked warily. “They invite us to a... I believe foursome is the right term?” Laiglas grinned at the look on Mo’s face.

“That’s a joke”, Mo stammered. “Not at all”, Melkor answered calmly and Laiglas looked at him again. Oh, he’d like to have him rub his neck like he was doing with Mablung. “We, Mablung and I, thought you’d maybe like to come up with us later.” Mo looked helplessly at Laiglas. “And you are on board?” Laiglas nodded. “We have to make the details clear, but...” Laiglas felt himself blush. “Having you and Melkor in a bed with me is an old fantasy of mine. I just wouldn’t have thought that it would come true.”

“Oh, is that so?” Mo chuckled but quickly became serious again. “And it would be fine with you if I’d play with Mablung?” Laiglas nodded. He wasn’t completely comfortable with the thought but that was – and he knew that very well – because he instinctively thought of Mablung as a victim. “But _I_ won’t kneel and I won’t treat Mablung like a slave either.” “And you don’t have to”, Melkor answered.

“Are you going to...” Laiglas coughed. “Are you going to punish Mablung, if I do something to make him... misbehave.” He hadn’t forgotten what Mablung had said about punishment earlier. Melkor smiled. “I _can_ distinguish that, Laiglas. And: Mablung, would you care to tell Laiglas what happens if you do something wrong? I think he is having some wrong ideas.” “Maybe he does, herdir.” Mablung winked at Laiglas. “If I make a mistake, I ask my Master’s forgiveness, Laiglas. And usually he does forgive me.”

Laiglas felt himself blush. “Nothing else?” Mablung shook his head. “You don’t beat him?”, he said to Melkor. “Not as a punishment. But I know why you say that.” “Don’t think like a slave”, Mablung added. “It is different.” Mo squeezed his knee and Laiglas looked at him. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this here, if you worry about Mablung that much.” Laiglas shook his head. “I _know_ that it isn’t like Angband, but maybe I have to see it to understand.” Laiglas caressed Mo’s hand. “Let’s do this together, the four of us.”

Melkor took his free hand and kissed it with a smile. “Is there something else we should talk about. Red lines that shouldn’t be crossed? I know that for some elves penetration is something that only ever happens with their spouse.” Laiglas shared a look with Mo and his Maia shrugged. “We never really talked about this, but I won’t get jealous.” Laiglas took his chin and turned his head to give him a gentle kiss. “I wouldn’t mind it at all if Melkor fucked me, if that is okay for you.”

Mo kissed him back and smiled. “I don’t mind at all. What is Mablung’s safe word?” “My name.” Melkor smiled at them. “So we are on the same page. Should we go up?” Laiglas nodded and Melkor motioned for Mablung to stand.

“And you really don’t mind me _playing_ with Mablung. I don’t want you to feel pressured into anything.” Mo was a little reassured when Laiglas gave him a kiss on his cheek. “It’s fine.” Laiglas sounded nervous but not reluctant and Mo decided to believe him. He looked forward to this, he hadn’t had anyone like this for so long and Mablung... well, Mablung was Mablung. He had so many nice memories of him – and the fact that Mablung thought those memories nice, too, allowed him to think of them without too much of a guilty conscience.

Mablung took off his skirt and knelt beside Melkor as soon as the door closed behind them. Melkor caressed his neck and Mo walked to them, Laiglas’s hand in his. He knew that his beloved didn’t share their inclinations the same way as the three of them and he didn’t want him to feel left out. “May I?”, he asked and waited for Melkor’s nod before caressing Mablung’s cheek.

“You’ll obey Mo today, nethben”, Melkor ordered and Mablung answered with a soft “Yes, herdir.” Melkor turned to Mo. “I don’t think I have to tell you a lot about him. I want to remind you that he doesn’t react well to blindfolds. And you aren’t allowed to punish him. If you feel like he deserves punishment, you’ll turn to me.” Mo nodded. “I don’t think that will be necessary.” He had noticed that Mablung had tensed at the mention of punishment and caressed his head soothingly. “Mablung always was a good boy.”

Melkor smiled and kissed Mo gently. “I look forward to watching you two”, he said. He nodded because his mouth had turned dry suddenly and concentrated on Mablung. A little absent-mindedly he noted that Melkor drew Laiglas to the bed and talked softly to him. “Look at me, boy”, he ordered and smiled at himself. Mablung hadn’t been a boy for a long time, but he had called him that before – and Melkor called him nethben, after all. Mablung didn’t seem to mind. He sounded excited, there was a smile on his face when he looked up.

“Nervous?”, Mo asked. “A little, herdir”, Mablung answered and leaned his head into his hand when he caressed his cheek. “It has been so long ago, hasn’t it?”, Mo said with a soft smile. “Things were so different then.” “Yes, herdir, but... I don’t think that what you like changed that much.” Mablung returned his smile and Mo patted his cheek. “You might be right. And you? Do you still like to be spanked?”

Mablung shuddered. “Yes, herdir”, he answered a little breathlessly and his submissive anticipation made arousal shoot up Mo’s thighs. Eru, yes, he’d always wanted it to be like _this_. He didn’t know how hard Melkor beat Mablung these days, he wouldn’t overdo it – and if Mablung continued to look at him like that, it wouldn’t take much... He wanted him over his knees, now.

Mo was amused about himself. Here he was, in one of Mahtan’s well equipped rooms and had opportunity to play with Mablung, and what he wanted to do most right now was to spank him with his hand.

“Wait here”, he said and pulled one of the armchairs around so Melkor could watch from the bed. Mo gave him and Laiglas a quick glance. They were both naked, Melkor lay behind Laiglas and played with his nipples while he peppered his neck with kisses. Laiglas’ eyes were closed halfway in bliss. Melkor smiled quickly at Mo before gently biting Laiglas’ earlobe, drawing a soft moan from him. Mo felt his arousal throb at the sight. He had to be careful so this wouldn’t end in embarrassment for him.

He sat down on the armchair and ordered Mablung: “Over my knees, boy.” Mablung obeyed willingly, even eagerly. Mo could feel his beginning erection on his thigh and moved his leg a little. Mablung shuddered and mewled softly. Mo caressed his back, the scars of his time as a slave only pale shadows. He was happy that it would never again be like that for him. He slid his hand down to Mablung’s backside and kneaded those well-formed buttocks for a while before striking out.

Melkor played with Laiglas’s nipples while they watched Mo thoroughly spanking Mablung. The view and the way he felt Mablung’s emotions through their bond were deeply arousing. And having Laiglas in his arms was, too. Melkor had started delicately, Mablung didn’t like his nipples squeezed, but Laiglas... The elf moaned loudly and arched his back when Melkor twisted his nipple hard. Melkor gasped because the motion pushed Laiglas’ backside against his erection.

“Melkor...”, Laiglas groaned. “If you don’t do more soon, I’ll have to take matters in hand!” Melkor laughed and nibbled at his neck. “Oh, and what would that look like?” Laiglas turned around, a stormy look in his eyes and pushed Melkor on his back. Melkor let him straddle him and push his wrists into the mattress.

“I’m _not_ your toy”, Laiglas growled. “I didn’t think that, Laiglas”, Melkor said seriously. He hadn’t wanted to upset him. “I’m sorry if it sounded that way.” Laiglas’s eyes held his. “That means you don’t mind if I want to be on top?” Melkor moaned when Laiglas moved his hips, he was still hard. “I don’t mind at all. But...” Laiglas let go of one of his wrists and wrapped his fingers around both their cocks instead and Melkor lost his line of thought for a moment. “But if you want to take me, you’ll have to take your time. Mablung doesn’t do that often.”

Laiglas’s eyes widened, his stern look changed to a gentle smile and he gave him a long kiss. “I didn’t mean it that way. Sorry. I sometimes react a little too sensitive.” “No need to apologise.” Melkor lifted his free hand and caressed Laiglas’s nape. “So you want to ride me?” Laiglas grinned at him. “Yes.” He reached over him and took the tin with lubricant from the shelf above their heads. “May I?”, Melkor asked and Laiglas’s grin widened. “By all means.” He opened the tin and offered it to Melkor who took a generous amount of the cream on his fingers before moving them to Laiglas’s entrance.

Laiglas was relaxed and it was obvious that he did this regularly, two of Melkor’s fingers slid easily inside him. He closed his eyes with a moan when Laiglas started to stroke him with a slippery hand. “That’s enough”, the elf said after a moment, his voice unsteady, and positioned himself over him.

Mablung’s backside was throbbing, he shuddered when Mo rubbed the hot skin with his palm and moaned when the hand wandered down to play with his balls. He was so hard. At first he had strained his ears to maybe hear a bit of what Melkor and Laiglas were doing on the bed, but now he could only concentrate on Mo’s hand on him and not coming too soon.

“I remember you having a very talented mouth”, Mo said conversationally while continuing to fondle his balls. Mablung moaned. “Is it still that way, boy?” “I wouldn’t dare to praise myself, but I’d be glad to show you, herdir, if you desire to make up your own mind about it”, Mablung gasped and Mo laughed. “So eager.” Mablung closed his eyes tightly, when Mo stroked his cock a few times. “Can you stand, boy?”

“Yes, herdir.” “Get up.” Mablung’s knees felt weak, he was trembling. Mo laid his arm around his shoulder and caressed his arousal with light touches and Mablung whimpered desperately. “I knew you would like my attention to your backside.” Mo patted his sore skin. “Undress me.” Mablung hurried to get him out of his clothes. Mo walked over to the bed sat down beside Melkor and Laiglas, who was straddling Melkor and moving his hips slowly, while Mablung laid Mo's clothes over the backrest of the arm chair.

Mo crooked his finger to motion him closer. “You know what I want you to do, boy”, he said and Mablung knelt between his spread legs, licking his lips.

Laiglas enjoyed the feeling of Melkor’s cock inside him and even more he enjoyed to have control over how fast and how deep he was taking him. Melkor had always been gentle with him when he had been a boy, but it had been obvious who was in control. It aroused him so much that Melkor was giving up this control to him. Melkor’s hands caressed his hips and thighs but he didn’t try to push him. The sounds he made didn’t sound as if he had cause to complain.

Mo moaned and Laiglas looked at him. Mablung was swallowing him to the root and Mo’s head had fallen back against the headboard. As if he were feeling his eyes on him, he opened his own a little and reached out his hand. They were so close that Mo’s knee touched Laiglas’s calf and Laiglas only needed to bow forward for them to be able to kiss. Laiglas shuddered. So arousing... Mo’s lips on his, Melkor’s cock inside him.

Laiglas moved more quickly, their kiss passionate, and came over Melkor’s stomach, moaning into Mo’s mouth. Melkor’s fingers tightened around his hips and Laiglas felt him thrust into him as he came. Laiglas moved his hips slowly until he felt Melkor relax, then he lay down beside him, his back touching Mo’s side, his forehead leaned on Melkor’s shoulder.

Melkor turned to Laiglas and kissed his temple. “I hope you don’t mind me taking care of Mablung.” He reached over Laiglas and wrapped his hand around Mablung’s erection. He could hear Mablung’s moan even around Mo’s cock in his mouth. Mo gasped at the vibration. Melkor’s body still tingled from his orgasm and at the same time he could feel Mablung’s desperate wish for release. “Do you mind if _I_ give him permission?”, he asked Mo. He didn’t want to forestall him.

Mo shook his head. “I... I’m so close.” His fingers tightened in Mablung’s hair that had come partway loose of his bun. “Let him.” He groaned, Laiglas had turned around and was sucking on his neck. “You heard Mo, nethben.” Melkor propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Mablung’s shoulder. “You are allowed to come.” Melkor shuddered when Mablung’s orgasm rushed through their bond, he saw him swallow Mo’s release and caressed his hair, touching Mo’s hand.

They lay in a sweaty, sticky tangle of limbs – all four of them – someone caressed his arm, but he wasn’t sure who. Mablung’s face was close beside his, he looked at him with smiling eyes. Melkor gave him a kiss that tasted of Mo, too. He felt the draft of Laiglas’s laugh on his chest when Mo murmured: “Did you have fun, beloved?” “Very”, Laiglas answered and wiggled around to be able to kiss Mo. “You, too, I suppose?” “Very”, Mo echoed with a wide grin.

Melkor raised an eyebrow at Mablung and he smiled widely at him and kissed him again. Melkor relaxed pleased. “We should vacate the room”, he said after a while and sighed. None of them seemed to be in a hurry to disentangle their limbs, but the rooms were in high demand. “Maybe... we could repeat this in a place where we don’t have to separate so soon again?”, Mo said slowly. Laiglas lifted his head with a grin. “You really had fun with Mablung, yes?”

Melkor was relieved to hear not a hint of jealousy from him. Mo laughed and sat up which disrupted their tangle. Melkor sighed, well, they had to start somewhere. He pulled Mablung close and squeezed his reddened butt. ‘We should leave the room to someone else now, but I think we’ll continue at home, nethben’, he said into his mind. Mablung hummed pleased.

“Yes, I had...” Mo sounded embarrassed. “But I was thinking of something else. You all know that I don’t only like to deal out pain.” Melkor chuckled. “What do you think, Mablung? Would you feel neglected if Mo gets the beating?” “I’m sure you’ll find a way to not make me feel neglected, herdir.” Mablung grinned and winked at Laiglas over his shoulder. “He is ingenious.” “Cheeky.” Melkor swatted his sore backside, but Mablung’s grin only widened. To his surprise, Laiglas started to laugh.

“Ah, I think that’s what I needed to see”, he said and kissed Melkor’s cheek. “Mablung being not quite the perfect slave and you not getting angry at him. I’m sorry that I needed proof.” Melkor shook his head. “You don’t have to be sorry. So, I take from Mablung’s answer that he is okay with that idea. We could meet at our home. Let’s wash and go down. We can talk about potential dates when we have time to cuddle afterwards.” “That sounds like a plan.” Mo stretched with a groan and stood up to fetch water.

Melkor had enjoyed to see Mablung with him and he would enjoy whatever would happen at their next meeting, but just now he was glad that he would have Mablung to himself later. Mablung kissed Melkor’s chest over his heart and Melkor knew that it meant ‘I love you’. “I love you, too”, he answered softly and Mablung smiled radiantly at him.

Mo gave Laiglas his coat and laid his arm around his shoulders as they set out for Tirion. Mo could have taken them to Laiglas’s home in the blink of an eye and later he would do that, but they liked to walk after the hustle and bustle inside. “They caught us off-guard, didn’t they?”, Laiglas said with a laugh. “Quite true. Does that bother you?” Mo threw Laiglas a thoughtful look. He knew that Laiglas liked to brush things that bothered him aside.

Laiglas shook his head. “Less time to worry. It was good.” He kissed his cheek. “And afterwards... I think even my fifty year old self understood finally that Melkor would never harm Mablung. You were very reserved with Mablung.” Laiglas winked at him and Mo smiled. “Not reserved, just aroused enough by what I did.” Laiglas laughed. “You mean you were overwhelmed because you didn’t do it for so long?” He squeaked when Mo pinched his side. “Take care or I’ll feel insulted. But you aren’t wrong.”

“It doesn’t bother me”, Laigals said, as if he’d read his thoughts. “I know that it is a part of you. If anything, I love you more for holding back for me.” Mo stopped, pulled Laiglas close and kissed him deeply. “I love you, Laiglas.” Laiglas slung his arms around his neck. “Take me home, beloved.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said there might be another chapter and here it is! Only took me half a year to write it. It was DIFFICULT to find the right way to make it feel good for all of them, but I like a challenge now and then. :)

“You look nervous.” Mo squeezed Laiglas’s hand as they walked up to Melkor and Mablung’s house. “I am.” Laiglas smiled wryly. “But I’m also looking forward to this.” The evening at _Mahtan’s_ had been great and the thought of getting more of it aroused him. They’d talked about it, all four of them, what they wanted, how this should go, and Laiglas had let Mablung explain to him in much more detail than any time before what Melkor did with him, because he knew it would be much too easy for him to see him as a victim.

He _knew_ that Mablung wasn’t, he’d seen it, he trusted Melkor – but a part of him would always be a little nervous. He just didn’t understand well enough, why Mablung would want to play at something that had been horrible reality for him. He and Mo sometimes visited _Mahtan’s_ but he’d always known that he wasn’t really like them. He liked to give Mo something he enjoyed, it aroused him to see how the pain aroused Mo, he even liked the feeling of possessiveness that came with it, but for him it wasn’t about whips and dominance, not really. He enjoyed to suck him off just as much as to spank him.

Laiglas gulped when Mo knocked at the door and Mablung opened, asking them to enter with a deep bow. “Welcome, herdir, Laiglas.” He let Mo kiss his cheek and Laiglas embraced him. “Hello Mablung”, he said, Mablung’s skin warm under his hands, he only wore the collar – not even the skirt he usually wore at _Mahtan’s_. Laiglas blushed when Mablung winked at him. “My Master waits upstairs. If you’d like to follow me?” His words sounded strangely formal to Laiglas. A servant – no, a slave – doing his duty.

“Lead the way”, Mo said and Laiglas tried not to think of how Mablung had gotten the pale scars on his back. He didn’t know anymore if this had really been a good idea. Mo took his hand. “You know we’ll call this off at a word”, he whispered. “No one’s going to be angry with you, if you should change your mind.”

Laiglas nodded, then shook his head. “I just need some time to adjust to it. Him. Being like that.” Mo kissed his temple. “Don’t force yourself, yes? None of us would want that.” Laiglas nodded again. “I know. I don’t feel pressured.”

It had sounded like a great idea to him. It _still_ did. But the reality of Mablung acting like a slave was a little... disconcerting outside of _Mahtan’s_ where such a behaviour felt more normal. Mablung knelt down beside Melkor’s seat. Melkor rose to greet them with an embrace before sitting down again and caressing Mablung’s head.

“Do you want to drink something?”, he asked. “Wine?”

Laiglas nodded, a little alcohol would help him to relax, and Melkor ordered Mablung to serve them. Laiglas tried not to stare at him too much and drank deeply when he was given his glass.

“Are you alright, Laiglas?”, Melkor asked with a worried look in his eyes.

“Yes, just nervous”, he answered with an embarrassed smile.

Melkor shook his head and came to his side, sitting down on the armrest of the couch beside him. “Do you feel uncomfortable with Mablung acting like this?”, he asked gently. Laiglas blushed.

“I shouldn’t”, he muttered. “I know it’s your thing. I know he likes it.”

“But do you?” Melkor caressed his neck. “We can change our plans, if you want. Mablung can dress and we’ll take it a little more slowly.”

Laiglas leaned into his touch and sighed. Oh, he understood why Mablung often looked so blissful when he was stroking his neck. He knew Melkor meant it. They’d completely throw over their plans for the evening for him and he wouldn’t hear a word of complaint. They’d completely throw over their plans if _Mablung_ told them to stop, too.

“No”, Laiglas said as firmly as he could when all he wanted was to purr at Melkor’s touch instead. “I’m good. Valar, that feels great!”

Melkor smiled gently. “What do you think, Mo? Let’s make him feel really great.” Melkor’s lips touched Laiglas’s ear and Mo’s hand caressed his thigh. “Good like this?”

Laiglas nodded, a hot shiver ran down his spine. Melkor smelled sweet, like... caramel and cinnamon? He looked at Mablung who watched them with his mouth slightly open, a light blush on his cheeks, he didn’t look like he had objections. Laiglas let his head fall against the backrest and moaned when Melkor opened his shirt to fondle his nipples. Mo’s fingers tugged on the laces of his trousers and his lips descended on the skin of his neck, hot and insistent.

“Do you like that, lovely?”, he whispered. “Is this what you fantasised about?”

“Yes”, Laiglas breathed and pulled Mo’s head up to kiss him. Melkor gave his earlobe a flick with his tongue before biting it gently and squeezed his nipple, hot pleasure making his cock throb.

“Touch me”, he whispered against Mo’s lips and his beloved wrapped his hand around his arousal, his calluses smooth on his tender skin. Laiglas moaned into Mo’s mouth.

Melkor threw Mablung a smile, his cheeks were red and his arousal obvious. ‘I’ll take care of you later, nethben’, he told him in his mind and continued to massage Laiglas’s neck and tug on his nipples while Mo was busy farther down. Laiglas had closed his eyes and Melkor nuzzled his temple. “Did you really fantasise about this? Us three?”

“Yes”, Laiglas moaned, his hand trembled when he reached up to pull Melkor close. “Yes!”

Melkor felt him shudder and jerk as he came. Mo grinned at him over Laiglas’s head and licked his seed off his hand.

“Do you want to hear what I cooked up for today, Laiglas?”, Melkor said and caught Mo’s hand to kiss the tips of his fingers one after the other.

“I’m in the perfect mood for that”, Laiglas said with a bright smile, looking completely relaxed.

“So...” Mo shuddered when Melkor traced his lips with a finger. “I think, we’ll go to the bed room, the bed is larger than the couch.” Melkor winked at him. “And Mo would like me to beat him, yes?”

“Yes”, Mo answered and groaned when Laiglas slid his hand between his legs, Melkor grinned at himself. It was good to see Laiglas relaxed after he’d been so disconcerted at first.

“What would you like me to beat you with?”

Mo sucked in his breath, his cheeks flushed. He reached out with a hand and touched the buckle of Melkor’s belt. “I like your belt”, he said with a hitch in his voice. Melkor laughed and gave him a kiss.

“Good decision, Mo. I imagine it like this: Mo is going to kneel on the bed and Mablung, who needs something to do, after all, is going to give him a blowjob while I spank Mo. Would you like to watch that, Laiglas?”

Laiglas licked his lips. “Yes, I think I’d like to watch that.”

Melkor waved Mablung over, who crawled on hands and knees, and caressed his neck. Mablung hummed blissfully and shivered when Melkor slid his hand deeper and dragged his nails down his spine. “Wait in the bedroom for us, nethben.” Mablung made sound in his throat that told Melkor how pleased he was about his plans. He followed him with his eyes as he left, a smile on his lips.

“I like it when you look at him like that – even at times when he kneels to you”, Laiglas said softly and caressed his cheek. “I know you love him, more than anyone or anything else.”

Melkor kissed the palm of his hand. “I do and I’m glad that you can see it even now.” Laiglas was so different from Mablung when it came to the past, more vulnerable. He’d seen it when Laiglas had thought he was belittling him. And Laiglas had forgiven him for himself but not really for what he’d seen him do to Mablung.

“Let’s not make him wait any longer”, Mo said and stood up. Melkor laughed. “Mablung likes to be made to wait. You mean, _you_ don’t want to wait, eh?” Mo smiled embarrassed. “Maybe, yes.”

Mablung knelt beside the bed, pleasant anticipation in his stomach. To watch Melkor and Mo make out with Laiglas had aroused him and Melkor’s plans had intensified that. His fingers twitched where he’d laced them on his back. He took a deep breath, the physical craving to touch himself was a temptation, but it wasn’t a struggle to ignore it. He only had to think of his Master’s smile when he’d come in in a moment and find him hard and aching for his touch.

Mablung didn’t look up when the door opened. His Master stroked his hair and Mablung leaned into the touch. “I believe, Mo didn’t have any complaints the other day. Is that right, mellon?”

Mo laughed. “No complaints at all.”

“You’ll serve him well again today, nethben.”

Mablung shivered and moaned quietly when he rubbed him behind the ear. “Yes, herdir”, he answered and smiled. Considering the fact that it had been _Mo_ who instructed him in the art of oral sex, he had hardly the right to complain.

His Master slid his foot between his thighs and put a little pressure on his arousal. Mablung whimpered softly, his muscles trembled. _This_ craving was much harder to suppress, but his Master hadn’t allowed him to move. “Good boy”, his Master said gently and stroked his cheek. Mablung shuddered when he moved his foot a little. “On the bed, offer yourself.”

Mablung obeyed immediately. His Master’s fingers were slick and Mablung moaned when he pushed them against his prostate. His cock throbbed, his arousal growing, but his Master loved to balance him on the precipice – and he did, too. He enjoyed the waiting that made the moment when he was allowed to give in to his pleasure only more fulfilling. He enjoyed being so completely in his Master's power.

He risked a glance at Mo and Laiglas. Mo was already halfway undressed, his hand busy in Laiglas’s trousers. He whispered something to Laiglas while they watched them. Mo caught his glance and lifted an eyebrow, Mablung blushed, quickly looking away, not sure if Mo would tell Melkor.

Cool metal touched him where his Master’s fingers had been a moment before and stretched him slowly – Mablung gasped, by the feel of it, it was one of the larger plugs in their possession. His Master stopped before the slight discomfort became painful, gave him a moment to get used to the size, before pushing it deeper.

“So you won’t feel neglected when I give my attention to Mo in a moment”, his Master said a wide smile in his voice. He moved the plug around a little when it was seated inside him completely and Mablung shuddered hard. His muscles quivered around the foreign object, the burning of the stretched skin exquisite. His cock was throbbing.

“Hands and knees, nethben.” His Master held him by the neck and moved him around on the bed until he knelt where he wanted him. “His mouth is all yours, Mo”, he said and stroked Mablung’s nape a last time before moving away.

Mo kissed Laiglas and murmured “Enjoy the show, lovely” against his lips before walking to the bed. He was naked, Laiglas had undressed him and seen to it that he was more than ready for Mablung’s sweet lips – the view of Melkor inserting that plug and the sounds Mablung had made when he was opened so wide hadn’t left him unaffected, either. He needed to be careful to not let this end too quickly.

Mo slid his thumb over Mablung’s lower lip. The elf’s cheeks were flushed and he had a look in his eyes that showed Mo that he was clinging to his self-control at least as hard as Mo. He’d always liked to see him like this and it was obvious Melkor did, too. “Open your mouth, boy”, he said. “And don’t move. If I want you to do something, I’ll tell you.”

Mo knelt upright on the mattress, balancing himself and took his cock in hand. He moaned softly as he let it slide between Mablung’s lips, not too deep yet, the head of his cock lay on Mablung’s tongue. Mablung didn’t move a muscle and he hadn’t expected anything less from him. The glance earlier had surprised him, Mablung’s reaction had shown that it had been a breach of a rule he had caught him at. Under other circumstances he would have told Melkor, but for Laiglas everything that even remotely looked like punishment would mean an immediate stop to all of this, so he'd decided to overlook it.

Mo took a deep breath, he wanted to thrust into the warm mouth, quickly and as deep as he would go. He knew how Mablung’s throat would feel around him, how much he would enjoy to fuck his mouth... and he knew that it wouldn’t take much to make him come, that was why he had ordered Mablung to stay motionless, after all. He wanted to savour it, this was only the start. He laid a hand on the back of Mablung’s head and supported himself on his shoulder with the other.

Mo arched into the touch when Melkor’s fingers slid down his back and closed around his buttock.

“Are you ready, mellon?”

Mo turned his head a little to look at him. “Do you really have to ask that?” A bead of sweat ran down his temple, Melkor grinned and kissed it away.

“I only wanted to make sure.”

Mo shivered in anticipation at the sound of a belt buckle being opened. The strap met his backside with a slap, pain blooming on his skin, and made him sway forward a little, pushing him deeper into Mablung’s waiting mouth. Every slap made his skin burn a little more and rubbed the head of his cock against the back of Mablung’s mouth. Mo groaned loudly. It was so arousing, both of this together, the pain and Mablung’s complete obedience.

He felt the mattress move and looked up. Laiglas had sat down with his back propped against the headboard and slowly stroked his own arousal. He smiled when he saw that he’d noticed him. “After this, I want you, Mo”, he said. “I’m going to fuck you, deep and hard, the way you like it. Your burning ass so hot under my hands...”

“Yes”, Mo moaned, his fingers tangling in Mablung’s hair. “Yes, I want that.” He felt his release come closer. “Suck me, boy”, he gasped, pulling Mablung closer. Melkor’s slaps became harder, Mo's backside was in flames. Mablung’s tongue swirled around the head of his cock, played for a moment with the frenulum – Mo shuddered violently – then he took him deeper, hollowing his cheeks and Mo saw white when he came down his throat.

Laiglas stroked Mo’s sweat-damp hair, his beloved lay beside him breathing heavily, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm.

“That looks like you served him to his complete satisfaction, nethben”, Melkor said to Mablung.

Laiglas grinned with a look to Mo’s glowing red backside. He was sure that Melkor knew that he had an essential part in Mo’s satisfaction. Melkor was the only one still dressed, but now he got rid of his clothes and sat down on the bed next to him. Laiglas glanced at his obvious arousal. “What about you?”

Melkor laughed. “I thought, I’d wait until Mo stops seeing stars and when you fuck him, I’ll do the same to Mablung.” Mablung moaned when Melkor slid his toe up his thigh and pushed them against the plug. Laiglas shivered with pleasure. He knew how such a big plug felt. Melkor threw him an interested look. “Oh, you like that?”

Laiglas nodded, a little embarrassed, although that was ridiculous in the current situation. “I like large plugs, the feeling of getting stretched until I think it can’t go further... being filled like that... yes, I like it.”

“Interesting..." Melkor grinned at him. "Nethben, come here. Warm my cock.”

Laiglas watched Mablung crawl between Melkor’s legs and take his erection in his mouth. Melkor played with some strands of his hair that had come loose of the bun.

“Is this a problem for you?”, he asked when he caught him staring. Laiglas blushed and shook his head.

“It’s just... I’ve seen that before at _Mahtan’s_ and I don’t understand... What does such a... unfinished blowjob give you?”

Mablung’s shoulders trembled and Laiglas had a feeling he was suppressing a laugh.

Melkor smiled amusedly. “For the moment it’s a pleasant way to stay hard while Mo takes his nap.” Laiglas looked down on his beloved, he hadn’t noticed until now that he’d fallen asleep. He gently caressed his forehead. “It’s relaxing. I might do something else meanwhile, reading or composing and at the same time enjoy his show of submission. He can enjoy serving me, can relax into it. It might lead to more, but it doesn’t have to. Do you know what subspace is?”

“I’ve heard about it.” Laiglas shrugged.

“Sometimes this is enough to get him there.”

Laiglas pensively watched Mablung, who had closed his eyes, looking content despite still being hard... he didn’t look like all his thoughts were about finding release as Laiglas would have expected – _he’d_ have felt like that in this state at least. Melkor was still stroking his hair and nape. Laiglas suddenly wondered how this would feel and felt his cheeks heat. Melkor lifted an eyebrow. “Are you interested? I’m sure, Mo...”

“No!”, Laiglas interrupted him. “You know I’m not... I mean...” He was sure his face was crimson. Mo saved him from having to explain himself by sitting up with a jerk.

“Wha...” He blinked, looking bewildered and then embarrassed. “Did I fall asleep?”

Laiglas nodded and embraced him to kiss him. “That looked like you had an awesome time.”

“Mhm”, Mo hummed against his lips and closed his hand around Laiglas’s half-hard cock. “Sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for.” Laiglas moved into the stroking hand and slid his hand down his back to knead his buttock. Mo groaned and pushed his heated skin into his hand. “You promised to fuck me.”

“If you are up to it?” Laiglas bit his lower lip. “We are waiting just for you.”

His Master was slowly pulling the plug out and the motion drove Mablung mad with desire. He wanted to touch his aching cock so badly. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking shaky breaths, and whimpered when his Master reached around him and circled the wet head with his thumb.

“A little longer, nethben”, he said and kissed his ear. “You can take it a little longer for me, can’t you?”

“Yes, herdir”, Mablung answered huskily. He felt empty after the fullness of the plug and longed for his Master to fill him up again. A hand slid under his chin and lifted his head up.

“Hey there”, Mo said, his position mirroring Mablung’s, and shivered when Laiglas prepared him, his breath ghosting over Mablung’s cheeks. “Come here, boy.”

Mo pulled him forward and kissed him, gentle at first but soon more passionately. Mablung thought absentmindedly that the boy he’d been would have been endlessly confused by this situation. He moaned into Mo’s mouth when his Master entered him.

‘Oh, please’, he thought. ‘Please please please!’

Their kiss turned sloppy and wet, their teeth clicking together as his Master’s thrusts pushed him forward. Mo pulled back and laughed, licking his lips.

“That somehow worked better in my imagination”, he said.

Mablung might have found it as funny as him at other times but right now his mind was clouded with desire. His lips felt tender from kissing and the other activities of the evening and he wanted more. His Master pulled his ass up and Mablung moaned loudly when the changed angle made his Master’s thrusts hit his prostate. Mo slid his hand through his hair that had mostly escaped the bun by now – Mo’s fault, really, he’d been tugging on it a lot.

“Oh, you’re so sweet when you are that aroused”, he whispered huskily and started to rub him behind the ear. Mablung heard his Master laugh, his hand stroked his sweaty back.

“Yes, he is, isn’t he?”, he said with a tremble in his voice that told Mablung as much as his quickening thrusts that he would come soon. He moved with him and arched into Mo’s fingers who knew so well where to touch him. Arousal thrummed through his body, hot and insistent, blurring his thoughts, he heard himself whimper.

“You are impossible”, Laiglas gasped breathlessly. “Melkor... if you... don’t let him come... I promise you... I’ll be very angry.” The fact that his words were interrupted with moans made it a little hard to take him serious, Mablung thought, but his Master seemed to see it differently.

“Your wish is my command, Laiglas.”

Mablung moaned with relief when his Master finally wrapped his fingers around his achingly hard cock and stroked him quickly. Valar, it felt so good!

“Come.”

And Mablung did, trembling and moaning, his head slumping down as blinding pleasure shot through his body. His Master embraced him tightly when he came too and Mablung was distantly aware that Mo had leaned his forehead against his shoulder, his breathing ragged.

“Shall we get rid of this now?”, Melkor asked after a while, when he’d caught his breath, his fingers tracing the rim of the collar.

“Mmh, depends”, Mablung mumbled and eased himself out of his embrace with regret to kneel down beside the bed. “I beg your forgiveness for letting my eyes wander earlier, herdir.”

Mablung was aware that Laiglas had sat up with a jerk, probably glaring at Melkor, he didn’t lift his gaze to look – that was the point at hand after all.

Mo chuckled. “How could I expect anything else of you, Mablung?” He’d seen him, Mablung knew that.

“You noticed and didn’t say anything?”, his Master asked, sounding amused.

“Yes. I knew Laiglas would get jumpy again, if I do. Relax, lovely”, he said to Laiglas. “There’s nothing bad going to happen.”

“Of course not.” His Master bowed over and kissed Mablung’s forehead. “Apology accepted, nethben. Now, come back to bed.”

“Thank you, herdir.”

Mablung crawled back in between Melkor and Mo and snuggled into Melkor’s warm embrace. Laiglas smiled relieved and relaxed against Mo, who blinked slowly, Mablung thought he looked like he was half-asleep already again. He was glad that they didn’t need to get up today, he felt pleasantly sore, his body pulsing in the aftermath of his orgasm and he didn’t want to move a finger right now.

Melkor’s fingers fumbled with the clasp of the collar. “Anything else?” Mablung shook his head and lifted it a little so he could take it off more easily. “Good.” Melkor kissed his shoulder, his hand stroking his back in large, firm circles, Mablung’s limbs felt heavy and warm, Melkor’s and their friends’ quiet breathing like a lullaby. He closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take him.

**Author's Note:**

> Might get another chapter if I manage to tackle the dynamic between them again. (Am I overthinking porn? Yes, absolutely.)


End file.
